deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Looting
Looting is an essential part of the gameplay in Dead Frontier. Typically, "looting" is used to describe the action of searching for items in the Inner City. While looting in today's society is considered as theft of goods, it is a part of life in Dead Frontier, since this is how survivors get items to prolong their survival. Survivors are very dependent on the looting of items, as that is the main way in which new items are brought into the game. Many of the items in the game can only be obtained by looting in the Inner City. Food items, medication, weapons and ammunition are some of the things that players can find. Concept of looting Players can walk up to certain objects and search them for any useful items. Objects that can be searched for items include - corpses, wreckages of vehicles, tables, shelves, and so on. An object that has been searched cannot be searched again, unless the player leaves the Inner City and enters again. Other players may still search for items in places that another player has already done. Loot rates are absolutely random - there are no guarantees that a player would find a certain item in a particular place. It is advisable to note that the quality and quantity of loot will increase as players venture deeper into the Inner City. However, looting is more difficult, since players will encounter tougher and faster zombies. A message "Hold 'F' to search" will pop up when players are near a lootable object. Players can hold “F” to search an object for items, and this takes about 3 seconds before the game notifies the player whether anything was found or not, to simulate the time taken to search something. It is possible to move while searching an object, but firing or swinging a weapon will cause the player to stop searching. In Single Player mode, if an item is found, the game will be paused, and the player can make a choice whether or not to take the item. In Multiplayer, however, the pause function is absent, and players are vulnerable to nearby zombies. Problems faced when looting Players cannot move too far away from the object that they are looting. If they do so, they will be able to unable to loot said object. The largest hindrance faced when looting is the presence of zombies. Zombies are almost always in the way when the player is looting. For example, staying in a certain spot to search for items could cause the player to be surrounded. Also, players may find themselves with very little time to search an object before a zombie catches up and attacks them. Strategies It is advisable for players to avoid the use of weapons that increase Aggro quickly. High aggro would mean faster zombies, and a larger number of them, to hinder your looting activities. Usage of chainsaws, shotguns and other guns in general tend to increase aggro at a fast rate. Melee (except chainsaws) increase aggro at the lowest rate. Taking up Courier Missions, Find Missions and Missing Person Missions to go along with loot runs is recommended. Although players would have to loot in a certain area instead, the rewards for completing such missions are quite attractive and beneficial. Players would have to plan new looting routes to accommodate the missions they pick up, making this troublesome sometimes - but the rewards are the bonus for players who bother to do these missions. Players are encouraged to go out into the Inner City, if they feel comfortable that they can handle the tougher zombies found in the deeper parts of the city. However, looting in very deep areas of the city isn't recommended, unless the player has enough stats or weapons to be able to handle the number of zombies. Instead, the player should loot in places that aren't difficult for them to survive in. Survival is the first priority; loot isn't as important as the player's life. Extermination missions can be a looter's best friend. Once the mission is complete, the entire mission area will be clear of zombies until the player enters outpost mode, or returns to Nastya's Holdout to complete the mission. This gives the player time to loot every object at their leisure, as long as they stay in the mission area.